ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
M.I.U. (Marvel's Interactive Universe)
Marvel's Interactive Universe An inter-connected universe of Marvel characters spanning across multiple games, franchises, and publishers. Phase 1 Games (2018-2031) Marvel's Spider-Man (2018) * When a new villain threatens New York City, Peter Parker and Spider-Man’s worlds collide. To save the city and those he loves, he must rise up and be greater. * Publisher: Insomniac Games * Rating: T Avengers: A-Day (2020) * In the near future, an Avengers celebration called “'Avengers Day'” (A-'Day') takes place in San Francisco, allowing the public to connect with the Avengers they know and love. A sudden attack on the Golden Gate Bridge forces the Avengers to ditch the event and spring into action. * Publisher: Square-Enix * Rating: T Marvel's Spider-Man 2 (2021) * When Peter's past begins to confront him, putting him and his loved ones, as well as the city of New York, Peter as Spider-Man, must work together with new allies to stop his old foes. * Publisher: Insomniac Games * Rating: T Ms Marvel (2023) * Kamala Khan, with the help of her superpowers and superhero allies, must jump in and use her powers to stop an approaching evil in her city. * Publisher: Square-Enix * Rating: T Daredevil (2024) * A blind lawyer-turned-vigilante, one renowned as "the man without fear", faces trouble as a gang war begins to terrorized and corrupt Hell's Kitchen. Leaving between his lawful roots, he takes jurisdiction into his own hands. * Publisher: Insomniac Games * Rating: M-17 Marvel's X-Men (2026) * The rise of mutants threats mankind and unleashes the worst of the worst people. With hatred for humans thriving him, Magneto threatens to wipe out all of humanity, leaving mutants to thrive, and it's up to the X-Men to stop him. * Publisher: Square-Enix * Rating: M-17 The Punisher (2028) * Following his return from war, former-veteran Frank Castle becomes involved in a brewing gang war and mob-driven conspiracy and dishes out revenge and punishment as he sees fit, with nothing or no one to stop him. * Publisher: Rockstar Games * Rating: M-17 Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2031) * When some of their biggest rivals all team up with the hopes of causing chaos and destruction, the Avengers recruit once again to bring an end to it. * Publisher: Square-Enix * Rating: T Phase 2 Games (2032-2044) Marvel's Spider-Man 3 (2032) * Peter Parker endures the worst feeling ever, he watches as everything around him crumbles down on top of him and has to rely on himself to find the will to fight back against his strongest enemy yet: himself. * Publisher: Insomniac Games * Rating: T Iron Man: Heart of Iron (2034) * Being forced out of retirement, Tony Stark is forced to bond his iron suit and at all costs protect his family and those he loves. * Publisher: Square-Enix * Rating: T Marvel's Incredible Hulk (2036) * Before there was The Incredible Hulk, there was just Hulk. Before there was Hulk, there was Bruce Banner. Follow his journey and origin thorough-and-through and learn the ways of The Hulk. * Publisher: Square-Enix * Rating: T Doctor Strange and The Mystic Arts (2038) * After an ego-centric and arrogant Doctor Stephen Strange ends up in a car accident that permanently damages his hands, he finds treatment from The Ancient One and learns the ways of magic and spiritualism. * Publisher: Insomniac Games * Rating: T Jessica Jones (2039) * After an unsuccessful attempt at being a superhero, investigator Jessica Jones settles down, discovering an interesting in shenanigans more closer to home. * Publisher: Insomniac Games * Rating: M-17 Iron Fist (2041) * Following a mysterious plane crash that ended with the deaths of his parents, Danny Rand is rescued by warrior monks who raise him to be a fearsome warrior. * Publisher: Insomniac Games * Rating: M-17 Marvel's Defenders (2044) * Marvel's most gruesome and down-to-earth "heroes" team up to settle and bring an end to New York's gang wars. * Publisher: Insomniac Games * Rating: M-17